The Principal's Document
The Principal's Document is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and Remake. It contains information about particular people. In the original game, It was separated into two documents. The Document containing information about the the unidentified deranged woman that roamed around School is found somewhere elsewhere. Location It is found on the desk at the Principal's Office, 1st floor of Main Building, section 2 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English(1)= Principal's Document (1) |-|Korean(1)= 교장의 서류(1) 이름: 김지원 생년월일: 1970년 1월 22일생 성별: 남 종교: 없음 담당과목: 음악 현주소: 서울시 서초구 서초동 가족관계: 없음 특기사항 1. 2000년 교내에서 자살 2. 사망후 연고인 나타나지 않았음 3. 부임 초기부터 별다른 사항은 목격되지 않았지만. 약간의 대인기피증이 있었음. 4. 유별난 행동으로 늘 주목받고 있었음. 5. 학교를 상대로 음모이론을 주장함. 6. 편집증 증세도 보임: 음악실 및 사용하는 각종 자물쇠의 번호를 자신이 작곡한 곡에 사용함 7. 신변을 주위깊게 관찰하던 중 사망: 타살 여부를 배제할 수 없으나 자살 가능성이 높고 이를 뒷바침 할 만한 상황 증거가 다수 발견되었음. |-|English(2)= Principal's Document (2) |-|Korean(2)= 교장의 서류(2) 이름: 한나영 생년월일: 1980년 9월 23일생 성별: 여 학년/반: 3학년 11반. 특기사항 1. 1,2 학년 때의 성적은 상위권을 차지하고 있었으나 3학년 들어서 성적이 떨어지기 시작함 2. 성적이 떨어지는 정확한 원인은 파악하지 못했음. 학교나 가정 생활에서의 문제점은 전혀 찾아볼 수 없었음 3. 학교 내에서 목을 매어 숨진 체 발견. 뚜렷한 타살의 증거가 없어 자살로 판명됨. 2015 English= The Principal's Document <1> Name: Ji-won Kim DOB: January 22, 1970 Gender: Male / Religion: N/A / Subject: Music Family: N/A Special Note: 1. Committed suicide on school grounds in 2000. 2. No family or friends appeared after his death. 3. Seemed anti-social and exhibited eccentric behavior from the start. 4. Created and spread rumors about a conspiracy in the school. 5. Showed some signs of paranoia: Installed a lock on the Music Supply room for his exclusive use and would hide the piano chair key so nobody else could find it. 6. He was being closely monitored around the time of his death: The possibility of murder cannot be ruled out, but given the weight of the evidence found, it is most likely that he committed suicide. <2> Name: Na-young Han DOB: September 23, 1980 Gender: Female / In: Senior Year, Homeroom 11 Special Note: 1. A top student during her first two years, but her grades began to fail when she entered her third year. 2. The cause for her grades slipping was not found. She did not appear to be having issues at school or home. 3. She was found dead in the school. Lacking any evidence for murder, her death was ruled as suicide by hanging. <3> Name: Unknown DOB: Unknown / Gender: Female / Address: Unconfirmed Special Note: 1. A delusional woman who began wandering around the school two or three years ago 2. Will sometimes trespass onto school grounds, but does not show any concerning behavior. 3. She may be involved with the accident three years ago, but there is no evidence linking her. 4. Exhibits a particular sensitivity to the alarms (fire and security). They cause her to have seizures. |-|Korean= 교장의 서류 <1> 이름 : 김지원 생년월일 : 1970년 1월 22일생 성별 : 남 / 종교 : 없음 / 담당과목 : 음악 가족관계 : 없음 특기사항 1. 2000년 교내에서 자살 2. 사망 후 연고인 나타나지 않았음 3. 부임 초기부터 약간의 대인기피증과 유별난 행동이 관찰됨. 4. 학교의 음모를 주장하며 근거 없는 유언비어를 퍼뜨림 5. 편집증 증세를 보임 : 음악실 부속실에 자물쇠를 달아 혼자만 사용하거나, 피아노 의자 열쇠를 본인만 아는 곳에 숨겨둠. 6. 신변을 주의 깊게 관찰하던 중 사망 : 타살여부를 배제할 수 없으나 자살의 가능성이 높고 이를 뒷받침할 만한 상황증거가 다수 발견되었음. <2> 이름 : 한나영 생년월일 : 1980년 9월 23일생 성별 : 여 / 소속 : 3학년 11반 특기사항 1. 1~2학년 때의 성적은 상위권이었으나 3학년 들어서 성적이 떨어지기 시작함. 2. 성적이 떨어지는 정확한 원인을 파악하지 못했음. 학교나 가정생활에서의 문제점은 전혀 찾아볼 수 없었음. 3. 학교 내에서 목을 매어 숨진 채 발견. 뚜렷한 타살의 증거가 없어 자살로 판명됨. <3> 이름 : 불명 생년월일 : 불명 / 성별 : 여 / 거주지 : 일정하지 않음 특기사항 1. 실성한 여자로 2-3년 전부터 학교 주변을 배회하고 있음. 2. 때때로 교내로 침입하기도 함. 그러나 특별한 행동은 없음. 3. 3년 전 사고와 관련이 있어 보이나 관련 물증 없음. 4. 경고음(화재, 도난 경보음)의 소리에 상당히 민감한 반응을 보임. (발작 일으킴.) |-|Portuguese= O Documento do Diretor <1> Nome: Ji-won Kim Nascimento: 22 de Janeiro, 1970 Gênero: Masculino/ Religião: Não especificada / Curso: Música Família: Não especificado Nota Especiai: 1. Cometeu suicídio nas dependências da escola em 2000. 2. Nenhum parente ou amigos apareceram após sua morte. 3. Parecia antissocial e exibia um comportamento excêntrico desde o começo. 4. Criou e disseminou rumores sobre uma conspiração na escola. 5. Apresentou alguns sinais de paranóia: Instalou uma trava na sala de Equipamentos Musicais para seu uso exclusivo e escondia a chave do banco do piano para que ninguém pudesse encontra-la. 6. Estava sendo monitorado cuidadosamente por volta da data em que morreu: A possibilidade de assassinato não pode ser descartada, mas dada a significância da evidência encontrada, é provável que tenha cometido suicídio. <2> Nome: Na-young Han Nascimento: 23 de Setembro, 1980 Gênero: Feminino / Ano: Último ano, Sala de Aula 11 Nota Especial: 1. Aluno-exemplo durante seus primeiros dois anos, mas suas notas começaram a cair quando chegou ao terceiro ano. 2. A causa da queda de suas notas não foi descoberta. Ela não aparentava estar passando por problemas em sua casa ou na escola. 3. Ela foi encontrada morta na escola. Devido à falta de evidências para assassinato, sua morte foi decretada como suicídio por enforcamento. <3> Nome: Desconhecido Nascimento: Desconhecido / Gênero: Feminino Endereço: Não confirmado 'Nota Espacial: ' 1. Uma mulher delirante que começou a vagar por volta da escola há aproximadamente dois ou três anos atrás. 2. Eventualmente invade as dependências da escola, mas não demonstra qualquer comportamento preocupante. 3. Pode estar involvida com o acidente de três anos atrás, mas não há evidências que os relacionem. 4. Exibe uma sensibilidade peculiar a alarmes (incêndio e segurança). Eles a fazem convulsionar. Further Notes *This document contain a weakness for the unidentified deranged woman. (remake) Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents